The present invention relates to an aircraft cabin panel for sound absorption. The invention in particular also relates to a device for sound absorption in an aircraft cabin.
Acoustic panels are used in rooms in order to improve the acoustic characteristics of the room, in that the sound that is perceived to be disturbing is absorbed by the panels, e.g. in aircraft cabins. As the demand for greater comfort in rooms generally increases, at the same time there is a parallel demand for improved conditions of travel in aircraft, among other things also relating to room acoustics during flight operation. To this effect it is desirable to use sandwich panels for sound absorption in the interior of aircraft cabins so as to reduce the noise load in the cabin interior. The noises that are to be damped include, for example, the sound generated by the engines, and also the sound generated by mechanical air conditioning, and last but not least the sound generated by passengers themselves.